


graduation

by yoongayforme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, basically kageyama, his development made me happy, i love kags, kagehina if you squint, karasunos barely mentioned, slight angst, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongayforme/pseuds/yoongayforme
Summary: the first time, kageyama was alone.this time he’s not.





	graduation

 

it’s a pleasant day. everyone’s celebrating because its middle school graduation.

next year they’ll finally be in high school.

kageyama sits on the pavement, his heart sinking in his chest as he hears the sound of more people passing by him and laughing.

he’s alone, _again_. kindaichi and kunimi were probably celebrating with some of their other friends. his classmates were all having one last end of year get together. parents were buying their children gifts and congratulating them for how hard they’ve worked.

but kageyama’s here by himself.

feeling the huge lump in his throat, he rests his cheek against the volleyball. his mother is late to pick him up, again, and he doesn’t have any friends to celebrate with.

“happy graduation, tobio.” he whispers to himself, feeling the tear run down his cheek before hastily wiping it away.

______

it’s an extremely warm day.

or maybe, that’s just how it felt to kageyama because he had been practicing volleyball all morning.

after vomiting due to nerves, hinata had joined him as well.

both of them panted as they rested against the wall, hinata taking another swig of his water before turning to the taller male.

“so. we made it huh, yama?”

kageyama lets out a small sigh, trying to stop a small smile from breaking onto his face.

_we._

“yeah, i guess we did—”

“kageyama?! hinata?! what the hell are you guys doing here? the ceremonies in an hour!” yamaguchi busts into the gym, tsukishima following behind with a scowl.

“what? wasn’t it in two hours? i thought we had time!” hinata wails, jumping up from his position and pulling kageyama along.

“tch, of course you did. go, you’re running out of time idiots.” the blond mutters, watching as the two boys ran out of the gym with frantic looks.

“they never changed huh?” yamaguchi says fondly with a smile, chuckling as he watched hinata shout at kageyama for cheating and beginning the race before him.

“unfortunately.” tsukishima sighs, and the both of them walk out of the gym.

the gym they’d probably practice in for the last time.

____

it’s after the ceremony that everyone’s gathered in ukai’s restaurant. even the past third years and second years had managed to make it, still a bit in shock over how hinata and kageyama had managed to graduate.

“it’s all thanks to yachi, yamaguchi and tsuikishima to be honest.” hinata speaks with his mouth full of food, seemingly having the same energy since morning.

kageyama makes a noise of agreement, too focused on his food to really pay attention.

“hey hey, calm down.” daichi laughs as he watches them. lifting up a glass, the past captain of karasuno grins as he makes a cheer.

“cheers to the third years for graduating!” he shouts, and everyone follows lifting their glasses up and clinking them together.

“happy graduation, hinata shoyou!”

hinata grins, practically glowing.

“happy graduation, tsukishima kei!”

tsukishima sighs, reluctantly mumbling a thanks as he fights a smile.

“happy graduation, yamaguchi tadashi!”

yamaguchi grins, a blush already making its way over his cheeks as he thanks everyone.

_“happy graduation, kageyama tobio!”_

and kageyama smiles, smiles bigger than he ever has because this time, he’s not the only one wishing himself a happy graduation.

he’s not alone anymore.


End file.
